Runa
Runa is is a 3★ → 5★ Fire Unit. Biography 3★: "Your protection is guaranteed under the supervision of the royal palace guards!" Her look suggest she's a promiscuous kind of girl, but she's actually quite serious. She comes from an austere family of knights and she underwent rigorous training in order to become a proper soldier of the kingdom. Her proper manners and her diligence have made her very respected among her peers. 4★: "I-I'm never doing that again! That was the first and last time!" Her look suggest she's a promiscuous kind of girl, but she's actually quite serious. Because of the difference between her appearance and personality, men always try to get their hands on her but she cuts them off... quite literally. She comes from an austere family of knights and she underwent rigorous training in order to become a proper soldier of the kingdom. Her proper manners and her diligence have made her very respected among her peers. 5★: "I think I... I like myself more now... I don't hate the way I look anymore..." Her look suggest she's a promiscuous kind of girl, but she's actually quite serious. Because of the difference between her appearance and personality, men always try to get their hands on her but she cuts them off... quite literally. She comes from an austere family of knights and she underwent rigorous training in order to become a proper soldier of the kingdom. She worked her way up through the ranks and now serves as a royal palace guard. Her proper manners and her diligence have made her very respected among her peers. Her fellow guards often say she's too serious, but for her that's actually a compliment. Status Skills 3★='Skill 1: Flame Fang Of Apathy - Single Strike I' * Fire-Element Physical Attack on Single Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Paralysis. Skill 2: INT Raise - Forward I * Slightly increase Forward Allies' Magic stat. Skill 3: Flame - All II * Fire-Element Magic Attack on All Enemy. L Skill: Fire March * Physical/Magic ATK for Fire Attribute +10% UP. |-|4★='Skill 1: Flame Fang Of Apathy - Single Strike II' * Fire-Element Physical Attack on Single Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Paralysis. Skill 2: INT Raise - Forward II * Slightly increase Forward Allies' Magic stat. Skill 3: Flame - All III * Fire-Element Magic Attack on All Enemy. L Skill: Fire King Attack * Physical/Magic ATK for Fire Attribute +25% UP. |-|5★='Skill 1: Flame Fang Of Apathy - Single Strike III' * Fire-Element Physical Attack on Single Enemy, with a chance of inflicting Paralysis. Skill 2: INT Raise - Forward III * Slightly increase Forward Allies' Magic stat. Skill 3: Blaze - All I * Fire-Element Magic Attack on All Enemy. L Skill: Fire Dragon Attack * Physical/Magic ATK for Fire Attribute +35% UP. Evolution Item Skin-Care Tonic - Drink this to prevent or heal sunburns! (3★ → 4★) * Fire Fruit x 1 * Fire Lord Fruit x 1 * Fire Dragon Fruit x 1 * Coins x 5000 Woah! You had it?! I can't thank you enough, Templar! Aah, to think I'll finally be done with living this way... By the way, is one glass per day enough? Huh, so there's three 2-liter bottles? ...Three?! I wonder if I can drink them all... Mirror Of Truth - A mirror that reflects your inner hidden ideal form. (4★ → 5★) * Fire Fruit x 1 * Fire Lord Fruit x 1 * Fire Dragon Fruit x 1 * Fire God Fruit x 1 * Coins x 10,000 I hate this difference between my serious character and my appearance. You're kind enough to tell me how pretty I am, but I still don't have confidence in how I look... What should I do...? You think I should look into this mirror... it'll show me my honest, ideal appearance? Gallery RunaGallery3.png|3★ Runa RunaInjury3.png|3★ Runa "Injury" RunaGallery4.png|4★ Runa RunaInjury4.png|4★ Runa "Injury" RunaGallery5.png|5★ Runa RunaInjury5.png|5★ Runa "Injury" Category:Units Category:Fire